Yo en Elder Tale
by Kitachiru Loan
Summary: Al encontrar un juego MMORPG en linea quedo atrapada ...que haré despues de saber eso? (una versión propia de Elder Tale)


Así que me encontraba buscando juegos MMORPG en línea...tecleaba sin parar

me encontraba en mi habitación...y aparece un nombre ..."Elder Tale"

-...vere este...-mencione en voz baja...cliqueando la opción de registrar

...Me registre ...y ahí me encontraba jugando con mi avatar...Había elegido la clase "Bardo"...pasando las pruebas primeras para subir unos cuantos puntos de nivel...

hablaba con algunos jugadores...

observaba las esquinas de Akihabara...

miraba a los NPC ...

"es mi tercer juego...esperare a que se ponga interesante..."...

Pero supongo que no...espere algo como esto...

Desperte entreabriendo mis ojos y miraba pasto relamente brillante...puse mi mano en la frente..tratando de tapar mi vista del resplandeciente sol..."pero...me quede dormida?"..."Es esto un sueño"

me levante...y me quede petrificada al ver a mi alrededor ...todo era Elder Tale!

el juego que estaba jugando hace rato...yo estaba adentro de el...

podía sentir el aire fresco...veía a los NPC realmente...

y veía a los jugadores algunos viendo el menú...y apretando muchos botones...parecían molestos...otros tristes...

otros seguían revisando el menú

y yo estaba usando el traje de mi avatar...

( . -la imagen del traje esta aquí ...y una cosa más tengo un víolin sujeto a mi espalda )

Era yo...toque mis mejillas...y me volví a sentar en el verde y brillante pasto..lo toque...claro que sentía su tacto...me asuste por un rato..."como es que llegué aquí?!" me decía en la mente...

Pase casi como treinta minutos...caminando por esta ciudad...mirando algo molesta el menú y tecleando con mi dedo en el aire la opción de cerrar sesión pero no ...era imposible...En eso de repente no mire por casualidad hacia donde me dirigia y fui a dar a un lugar solitario...pensaba en regresar cuando un grupos de personas de la clase "pícaros"...los quede viendo eran 5...una chica y cuatro chicos...

-vaya...vaya...vaya...-menciono sonriendo un chico con cabello negro y lacio algo largo tapando uno de sus ojos...de tez palida y ojos verdes...con una capucha gris cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente...me asuste ...No sabia que hacer...era solo un juego..."siempre hay gente mala pero...ahora es como en la vida real...soy tan debil en la vida real" pensé casi llorando y apretando mis dos manos entrelazadas...quería huir...

-No llores ...no es nada personal...pero en la vida real ...somos...Asesinos...-volvio a decir y entonces me asuste tanto que no pense dos veces para voltear y correr...pero cuando volteé...me lanzaron un latigo que rodeo mi pierna y me dejo caer...me sentía realmente asustada...me estaban jalando y no dudaba en luchar trantando de atrastrarme...pero ya me encontraba tan cerca...y en ese momento pensaba "me mataran!"...y entonces fue ahí que me atravesaron una lanza en la espalda ...llegando al piso...con mis ojos sobresaltados sentí un dolor tan inmenso...gemí un poco...

-Noooo! -fue lo ultimo que escuche ... Era la voz de un chico...iba cerrando mis ojos, no lo pude ver...y entonces los cerre completamente...

"Morí...morí...morí...sigo siendo debil...y ahora que me encuentro aquí...me doy cuenta de que soy realmente debil..."

Veía una inmensa claridad, un resplendor inmenso todo era blanco y muy brillante...y abrí mis ojos...vi el techo...Techo algo azul aqua con algunos detalles celestes...puse mi mano en la frente...y me senté sintiendome algo confundida...vi hacia adelante...y veía escasos jugadores observando el lugar y un grupo de jugadores viendo hacia adelante algo ansiosos...como si estuvieran esperando algo...y mire a mi lado derecho...vi tres jugadores reaparecer en un resplandor ligero acostados e inconscientes abajo en la grada de un altar azul aqua en el que yo me encontraba...estos se sentaron al igual que yo...y muy ansiosos se vieron...y aquel grupo que esperaban se alegraron tanto y pusieron caras muy tiernas de las cuales me rei un poco...

Los jugadores...bajaron corriendo a abrazar a aquel grupo...

-Acaso este es el cielo?...-mencione en voz baja...

-Yo pienso que no...-escuche otra vez aquella voz...asustandome un poco...viendo a mi izquierda...Era un chico mayor que mi ...cabello azul oscuro...piel blanca...ojos azul oscuros con lentes opticos redondos ...una gran capucha blanca...y sostenía un cayado extraño...algo me decía que era un hechicero o algo así...el me sonreía tiernamente...

-Está es la catedral...Escuche que aquí reviven los jugadores que mueren...-menciono acomodando sus lentes...

-Morí verdad?...-pregunte naturalmente algo deprimida viendo el suelo...

-Si ...Yo lo ví...Pero ahora estás bien...-dijo el sonriendome...

Lo mire y...no se por que pero esa sonrisa me hizo sentirme algo tranquila así que tambien sonreí...

-Estamos atrapados verdad?...-pregunte yo...

-Si..así parece...-dijo el abriendo el menú e intento cerrar sesión pero igual me demostro que era imposible...

-Imposible...Ahora somos parte real de Elder Tale...


End file.
